


To Fall For You

by StreetDancer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Course Language, F/M, Jealousy, Romance, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetDancer/pseuds/StreetDancer
Summary: Jealousy, Violence, Sexual Tension, Course Langage and Romance.Read these and read my story, it's utterly exciting...... -_-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Only Professor Barn belongs to me, I don't know if I'll be introducing new characters, but I do I'll say in every chapter if there is a change.  
> Original characters belong to JK Rowling.

Snape froze when he felt Hermione’s lips touch his, he hadn’t realized she had followed him from The Great Hall after dinner. It was official, he knew that she wanted him, all this looks she was giving him in his classes, he thought she loathed him, but it was completely the opposite.   
Something had snapped in the Potions Master’s brain and he all but gracefully shoved the young witch away from him.

‘What on earth are you doing!?’

He wiped the back of his sleeve against his, now moistened, lips. His eyes staring incredulously at Hermione, she was shocked by the sudden change of emotion from the professor, ‘what do you think I’m doing professor?’ She smiled at him innocently, not this couldn’t be happening, he loved Lily and always would, forever.

‘Get out!’

‘No’.

Snape halted, did she just say no? Hermione was standing tall, her head up high and defiant gleam in her eyes, ‘get out now before I get you expelled’.

‘I love you, Professor’.

The words echoed through his head for a few minutes, but he regained himself before grabbing her by the arm and pulling her towards the door, seeing what was happening she tried to pull away, ‘no, please Professor you don’t understand I LOVE YOU!’ But he had already shoved her out and double locked the door so that she couldn’t get in. He could hear her pounding on the door in anger and despair, ‘open up sir, please!’ Snape had rushed to his quarters and shut the door, trying to ignore the girl, she couldn’t have him, he was the wrong man. He was a bad man.

 

She was there in the courtyard when Snape decided to have a stroll, he cursed to himself before turning and trying to find another place to go to. But he stopped when a group of students was bustling out of the hallway. Rather than make himself look like a fool, Severus went the opposite, heading towards Granger. She was sitting with Harry and Ron when she noticed him, he ignored the smile that she threw him. He hated her after all.

Hermione sighed to herself, catching Harry’s attention, ‘you alright?’ He passed her the revision notes, ‘yeah I’m fine, no need to worry’, Hermione hadn’t told the boys of her sudden feelings for the Potions Master, she knew all hell would break loose if she did. Some things were best kept as secrets. ‘you can’t wait for the dance tonight?’ Ron asked as he stuffed the grape in his mouth.

‘Yeah I am, but I hope they have better music than before’.

‘Yeah, last years was horrible’.

It was true, the music was the classic, and it wasn’t lighting the party up any better than it was, but Hermione had her thoughts on Snape seconds after, wondering if he had to go to supervise the kids.

‘You seem in deep thought’.

Harry couldn’t help but smirk at her as he righted his wonky glasses, ‘for crying out loud Harry, I’ve told you to fix those, you know the spell after all’, she grabbed her wand and pointed it at his glasses, watching the as they magically went back to brand new.

‘Thanks, I’ve just never got around to doing it’.

The three had quickly taken shelter when the first few drops of rain had hit their skins, ‘you’ve got your stuff yet?’

‘Stuff?’

‘I mean your dress’.

Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione, who didn’t seem to be listening to him, ‘oh yes, I’ve got it tucked away for tonight, what about you, have you got your dress?’

‘Yeah I’ve got it – wait what did you say?’

But Hermione was quickly going through her books, ‘oh crap, I’ll be right back, I need to borrow a book from the library, I’ve left some things out of the essay’. She quickly bid the boys farewell before rushing to the library. The librarian wasn’t there, only a few students who had decided to escape the fuss from the school. She smiled at some before going into one the isles, and to her surprise, she saw Snape. She could see him roll his eyes when he noticed her, ‘hey there, looking for something?’ Hermione realized that it was best not to ask those silly questions, ‘yes, and I’ve found whatever it is, good day’, he strode past her in a blink of an eye. God, she was annoyed, he was trying to avoid her, why couldn’t he do it? He as already a Death Eater, that was worse than being in a relationship with a student. She scanned the bookshelf until she found the Mythical book, just this book and then she would be done for the essay. But she couldn’t wait for tonight, if Snape wasn’t there then she would just have some good old plain fun, a night without worrying about her love.

 

The dress was perfect, it was her mothers, the silk had hugged her slim body comfortably, her hair was curled but she avoided the look from the last dance party, it was too plain. ‘You look so nice Hermione’, Pavarti said with a smile, ‘thanks, it’s my moms’, she replied before doing a twirl.  
She found Ron and Harry at the door, ‘you look amazing’, Harry said with a smile whilst Ron grunted in response to her dress, ‘thanks, you two look rather dashing’, she giggled as both boys went red in the cheeks, ‘we’d best be going in before we get detentions’, she said, taking both boys hands she led them inside. The music was loud, but not bad at all, ‘I guess they actually read the complaint about the music last year, now I feel bad’, Ron said. Hermione laughed and pushed the boys to the crowd of students, who accepted them quickly, but Hermione stayed back as she scanned the crowd. She had to make sure he wasn’t here.   
After about fifteen minutes Hermione was certain Snape hadn’t come and had decided to finally join the boys, though it was a little difficult since she had heels on.

The food was quite nice as well, but even it were bad she would eat it anyway since she was really hungry. Suddenly the doors to the room had opened and Hermione had to do a double take as she realized who had walked in. Snape wasn’t dressed up formerly, he was still in his robes, ah, so the teachers swapped around, well that was good. She watched as he scanned the crowd, making sure that the kids weren’t doing anything out of the ordinary. But then his eyes landed on Hermione and with a flash, he was out of the room with the Hermione hot on his tail.

‘Professor, will you slow down!’

Hermione was trying to rush after Snape, who seemed to quicken his pace, only a few moments later had he spun around, anger filled his eyes, ‘for crying out loud, will you go back to the party Miss Granger –‘.

‘My name is Hermione’.

‘I don’t care, now go!’

‘No, I want to have a word with you’.

‘I don’t care about what you’ve got to say’.

He then turned and began walking away from her, ‘she’s not coming back’, Hermione’s voice echoed through the hall, halting the Professor in his tracks, ‘what did you say?’ his voice was barely audible, but she heard him.

‘Lily, Harry’s mom, she’s not coming back, and you’ve got to face it’.

Hermione jumped when Snape had spun around and stormed right up to her, pure hatred masked his face and for the first time, Hermione was afraid, she had stepped over the line.

‘You speak of her again I will curse you!’

‘That’s rich coming from you Professor’.

His eyes flared and he gritted his teeth in anger, ‘fifty points from Gryffindor’.

‘Go ahead sir, take as many off, but you know I’m right’.

‘That’s enough’.

‘No, you’ve got to face it, you need to move on’.

Hermione hadn’t seen it coming, he had struck her across the face, hard enough for her to fall back. Tears threatened to spill as she looked up in pure shock and fear at the Professor. She could see _he_ was quite shocked from his sudden action.

‘Miss Granger, I -  didn’t mean to- no- NO Hermione come back!’

Hermione had bolted, the love was gone, replaced fully by fear. The pain was still throbbing in her cheek as she ran for her life, hearing Snape calling her, he was following her as well, trying to catch her. A few minutes and he’d given up as she was too far gone from him.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Her cheek was still hurting from the sudden slap from the Professor, but there were two sides she was fighting, whether she overstepped Snape, or she deserved everything that she got. She knew that talking about Lily was a very dangerous place to tread. Hermione sighed and sat down on the bed, ignoring the fact that she hadn’t returned to the party downstairs, she wanted to have a rest, maybe trying to get Snape’s attention was really too hard at the moment. It pained her to think that way, but it was for the best. Or maybe she could focus on her study first and then go for him later... Yeah, that should work, no harm was done there.

She smiled to herself as she took her pins out from her hair and got into her nightgown, ‘so you decided to leave early as well, good on you, are you gonna do some homework?’ Hermione jumped when she heard the quiet voice, it was another Gryffindor, Mindy Harper. Hermione knew Mindy didn’t like going to parties a lot, but this time her friends egged her on and she went. But the music was too much for the poor girl, who receives many headaches very easily, ‘no, I’m gonna sleep on it, I’ll do some tomorrow’.

‘Yeah, I’m doing the same thing, I don’t have the motivation right now’.

Hermione smiled before taking her place on the bed, her hair was placed in a plait, she couldn’t sleep, though, he haunted her dreams, but not in a good way. She had to get something to sooth her. She was contemplating whether to go and get a calming draught... Nah more of a sleeping draught from Snape. She tried sleeping but nothing worked.

‘Oh for the love of Merlin’.

She cursed to herself before getting up from the bed and storming out of the room, making her way to the Potions lab. As suspected, Snape was there, he had swapped shifts.

‘Miss Granger?’

She could see the confusion and awkwardness masking his face, ‘can I have a sleeping draught please?’.

‘Miss Granger’.

‘Sir, can I have a sleeping draught? I’d really like to get some sleep’.

He was hesitated before turning away to rummage through his potions shelf.  Few minutes went by and he turned back with a small bottle, ‘take a swig –‘.

‘I know how it works Professor, good night’.

Snape opened his mouth to stop the girl, but she had already left. Usually, he wouldn’t mind that behavior, but there was no life in her eyes, that’s what freaked him out the most. He wanted to follow her, see if she was alright. He would, he’d do it, he hit the girl... Hard enough for her to fall to the ground, she needed a calming draught more than a sleeping draught. He went rummaging through his shelves once again before he got a hold of the potion. He put on his black cloak and quickly made his way over to the Gryffindor tower. He portrait door opened for him and silently moved inside, making his way and unlocking the spell to the girl's room. He shouldn’t be in here, but he had to get the potion to her.   
She was lying on her back, the moonlight was shining on her, which was pretty bad if a student woke up and saw him standing over Miss Granger, they’d think he was trying to kill her... Or worse, rape her. So he had to think fast and move quickly, he quietly unplugged the bottle and went over to the sleeping girl. The empty bottle of Sleeping draught was by her bed, though she had taken the whole lot, even though he told her to take a swig, she was still having some sort of a nightmare. So he cast a spell over her body to prevent her from waking and lashing out at him and he silenced the area around her bed o avoid waking the other students. Placing the potion down he positioned the girl so that she wouldn’t choke on the drink before grabbing the potion and pouring it down her throat, she choked a bit but still swallowed. Snape couldn’t help but smile when her frown disappeared, she was calm. He quickly snapped out of his stupor and grabbed the calming vial, leaving the sleeping one behind as she would suspect someone to have taken it in the morning, he also took the silencing spell off and made his way back out of the portrait door and returned to his quarters.

Hermione had awoken with a start in the early morning, the sun seeped through the curtains bathing her with warm light, she stretched and smiled, she had a wonderful night, all the sleep that she could get, but her muscles were aching badly. She slowly got up, wincing in slight pain as she got off the bed and began dressing, though it was early morning, students were allowed to get up, that’s if they’re doing their homework, which was what she was planning on doing.  
She found some students had already gotten up themselves, sitting in The Great Hall, a teacher was watching them. She sat down with her bag and brought out her homework, she had done all of it, but she had to check over and see if she hadn’t repeated herself, which she tended to do when she’s really desperate and had nothing else to say.   
Luckily she had only managed to repeat herself once and it was quite easy to fix, Hermione was so engrossed in her work she hadn’t noticed one of the teachers walking up to her.

‘Well, you’ve been busy’.

She jumped and looked up at the blonde haired man, he was quite dashing, but not like Lockhart, he looked like his IQ was quite high, ‘yeah, I’ve been busy or the last week’. He sat down next to her, which wasn’t so bad, the first time one of the teachers sat down next to her she freaked out.

‘You just confirming some of the things?’

‘Yeah, say, could you check it for me, I mean I’ve already proofread it, but I think you should have a look if you don’t mind’.

He smiled at her, ‘I don’t mind at all’.

Snape had entered The Great Hall with a mass of black robes, but of course, all the students didn’t notice him since they used to him. But Snape did notice Hermione and Professor Barn, how they sat together, working on an essay. His tender smiles towards the witch and as she returned to the look. Something flared up inside Snape, but he tried to swallow it, he had no feelings for the girl after all. Snape huffed before moving to the teacher's table.   
Hermione had noticed him and watched him move to the front. Professor Barn had noticed the Potions Master, ‘never really his friend you know, I don’t know how to be friends with him. Seems like he’s sad and lonely all the time’.

‘He is sad and lonely, and he deserves to be like that’.

Hermione could feel Professor Barns flinch at her words, ‘really, did he do something to you?’ Hermione wanted to tell him about the slap but remembered the utter fear and realization that she deserved it no matter.

‘Nah, he didn’t, he’s just a fool to all of us, never likes any of his students, apart from his Slytherins’.

‘Ah, that kind of teacher, well then, you’ll be glad to graduate and leave him with the school’.

But she didn’t want to leave him, she wanted to stay with him until the day she died, she sighed and continued on with her book.

‘This looks pretty solid, you’ve done pretty well’.

‘Thanks, now I can rest’.

‘You wanna have a walk?’

‘Yeah, I wouldn’t mind that’.

Hermione had gathered her things before stuffing them in her bag and joining the Professors side, unaware that a certain teacher was watching them.

‘So what do you want to be when you leave?’

‘Hopefully, I can get a job in the Ministry, or maybe get a job here’.

‘Ah that would be wonderful, just be careful about getting a job in the Ministry, they’re a corrupt place and you being a woman... Well...’.

‘I understand completely’.

‘Please don’t think I’m saying you shouldn’t, by all means, you can do whatever you like, but I’m just giving you a heads up’.

‘And I appreciate it, sir, thank you’.

‘Getting a job here would be pretty good as well, you already know this place like the back of your hand, am I right? I mean I’m still getting lost for all time sake, but you know where to go for everything’.

‘Yeah that is true, getting a job at Hogwarts is the best option for me because of my education level and I already know this place enough to create a map to it’.

Both moved slowly across the bridge until they were at the lake, they sat down in silence before Hermione spoke up, ‘are you married?’

‘I was married, but then my wife passed on’.

‘Disease?’

‘No she was murdered by a Death Eater, one of the attacks on the Ministry’.

Hermione looked down at her hands, they were sweating, all hell was going to break loose if Professor Barn found out that the Potions Master was a Death Eater.

‘So you plan on marrying or studying more?’

‘Studying more, but being in a relationship wouldn’t be too bad’.

The Professor cocked his eyebrow at her, you're not in one right now?’ She shook her head, ‘no, all the boys are quite naïve at the moment, but they’ll grow out of it, I’m sure’. She hadn’t realized that the Professor was leaning towards her, a sudden pang of fear engulfed the young girl, but then a silky voice interrupted them, ‘and what may I ask, are you doing out here?’ It was Snape, he was a few meters away from them, glaring at them.

‘Enjoying the morning before school starts’.

Professor Barns smiled smartly and Hermione could help but giggle. Snape rolled his eyes at them both, ‘you shouldn’t be taking them out Professor, even if you’re supervising, it’s not the best place anyway’.

‘Oh come off it Snape’.

‘It’s Professor Snape, now come on’.

Hermione could help but feel angry towards the Potions Master, how could he interrupt something like this, and why would he even bother to find them... Unless.... No, it can’t be, it was too good to be true. She looked up at Professor Barns who winked at her before helping her up and following Snape.   
Snape had followed them, yes, but he could see that look that Professor Barns was giving the young witch, and he felt anger grow, Professors weren’t allowed to show affection towards their students, it would affect the students' education. So yes, he followed them and caught the Professor before he could even touch the girl, he had to hold himself back or he would’ve used magic on him, but that would jeopardize his career. When they got back Snape had asked Barns to follow him, leaving Hermione in The Great Hall, Snape had led Barns down to his Potions class, locking the door, locking the two wizards away from the world for now.

‘What do you think you’re doing?’

Snape all but hissed at the Professor, who frowned, ‘what?’

‘Don’t _what_ me Barns, you were going to kiss her’.

‘Oh come on, it’s only a peck on the cheek!’

Now Snape really did want to hex the stupid wizard, ‘you don’t kiss students! If you read the Terms and Conditions when applying –‘.

‘You’re showing great emotion to this situation... Oh my, are you in love –‘.

Snape was standing right in front of him, nearly nose to nose with him, ‘I don’t love her, but she’s showing amazing signs of being a great witch, she doesn’t need something to distract her’. Barns had smirked at him.

‘You should focus on trying to teach your students, not look out for them’.

Sudden Snape went to strike Barn, who quickly grabbed is wrist, the wrist that so happened to have the Dark Mark on there, Snape was able to rip is wrist away. Though Barns only saw a tiny bit of the mark, he was suspicious, ‘mind showing me what’s on your wrist?’

‘Get out’.

‘No, actually I won’t, not until you show me what’s on your wrist’.

It was now Snape’s turn to cornered as he took a step back, Professor Barns was advancing on him.

‘What’s it to you?’

Snape spat at the Professor, who had a hard look on his face, ‘show me your bloody wrist!’ With that, Professor Barns hurled himself towards Snape, his body slamming into the Potion Masters and pushing him back into the table with enough force that Snape’s back had slammed down into the surface, god this was so awkward, but Snape started to panic inside as he pulled his wrist away from the other Professor, ‘give me your wrist!’ Snape had leaned back, trying to move away from him all the while Barn had lodged himself between Snape’s legs, trying to get a hold of Snape's wrist.

Suddenly just as Barns had got a hold of Snape's wrist, the door to the Potions class opened, revealing the Headmaster, ‘I suggest you release Snape this instant, Professor Barns’, Dumbledore was quite calm. Professor Barn glared down at Snape, who refused to break before he removed himself from in-between Snape’s legs. Dumbledore had taken Barns away, leaving Snape alone, sitting on the desk, what the hell just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what'd you think? Want more?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't mind if someone did a cool fanart of scenes in this story.

Hermione had seen Dumbledore and Professor Barns heading to the Phoenix a few minutes later, what scared her the most was that the Professor was a little ruffed up, what had happened between him and Snape? She shook her head and had decided to meet Snape, to see if he was alright. She found him sitting on his desk, pretty ungraceful for him, she knocked on the open door, alerting the Potions Master.

‘Miss Granger, what’re you doing here!?’

Snape snarled at her, but she ignored him, ‘are you, alright Professor?’ He threw her a confused look, ‘what?’

‘I said, are you alright?’

‘Go away’.

Hermione clenched her fist, ‘he didn’t hurt you did he?’

‘Miss Granger!’

He all but yelled at her and she jumped, ‘fine, I was just wondering if you were okay, at least I wasn’t pouncing on you like a love sick puppy, good day to you!’

With that she left the room, to be honest, Snape wanted to tell her what had happened, but that meant he had to stoop to her level, he wasn’t the one to do so, so it pained to anger her and hurt her in such a way.  
How dare here, even when he may be hurt, he could be so stubborn, what was he so worried about? Hermione stormed through the hall only to run into Ron and Harry, ‘there you are, we’ve been looking for you!’ Ron said as he shook his head, ‘why, do you need some help with homework?’

‘That comes later, you went missing after the party’.

‘Oh, I got a head ache’.

‘Really?’

‘Yeah, I was under the weather really, but the party was nice’.

The three began moving down the hall towards the stairs, ‘we saw he new Professor storm out of the Headmasters office, wonder what happened’, Ron said with a glint of excitement in his eyes, ‘really, do you know where he went?’ Hermione asked and both boys shook their heads.

‘Dunno, but It’d be best not to talk to him, he looked rather pissed off’.

‘Yeah, I wasn’t planning to’.

After Hermione had seen Professor Barns, she was a little frightened, it was the last thing she wanted to see in someone, pure hatred, and anger. They had moved to one of the empty rooms and Ron brought out the food, they had been doing this for quite some time, The Great Hall wasn’t the best place to study sometimes, so they locked themselves in an empty room in the castle and ate and studied there.

‘But, what happens if I mix this certain potion with that?’

‘That’ll most probably explode in your face Ronald’.

Hermione rolled her eyes, ‘geez Hermione, how do you figure that out?’

‘You work out which potions cancel each other out’.

‘But I don’t know how to figure out what cancels things out’.

‘It can be quite difficult, so I won’t scold you on not knowing’.

Ron threw her a scowl before resuming to his work, ‘you think we can go to Hogsmeade later?’ Harry asked, ‘I think we can, some shops are opening up later on’, Hermione said as she flicked through some pages.

‘Why, did you run out of sweets?’

‘Ah, no I was going to get something for your parents and Ron’s family’.

‘No Harry, you don’t have to, it’s fine’.

Ron said quickly and Harry smiled, ‘well, you guys are like family’.

‘I know we are, but it’s fine, being with us is the best thing’.

Hermione added with a tender smile.

 

Two hours had gone by, by the time the three were done going over their homework, they trudged down the stairs, placing their books away.

‘Hermione! There you are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you’.

All three spun around to see Professor Barns smiling down at the, ‘oh hey’, she turned to the boys, ‘you guys can go ahead, I’ll handle this’, she whispered before making sure the boys left.

‘Are you alright?’

‘Hmmm?’

‘Professor Snape wanted to talk to you earlier on, and I saw you were quite flustered afterward’.

‘Ah, he got a little out of hand, nothing I couldn’t handle’.

Hermione nodded slowly, wondering if he was telling the truth, Snape? Out of hand? Never.... Hey began walking down, ‘where’s Professor Snape now?’

‘No Idea, maybe I can find him for you?’

‘Well... I don’t ant to bother you –‘.

‘Nonsense, It won’t be, gives me time since I’ve already graded the homework and all’.

Hermione was hesitant, she didn’t think he was on good terms with the Potions Master, but if she had helped to find him and hand in her work then it should do.

 

Snape walked down the hall, his cloak bellowing behind him, his eyes were set just a few meters in front, not looking up at anyone who happened to cross him. The portraits sometimes greeted him, but today they avoided it at all cost when they saw that he was in a bad mood. That was a close one with Professor Barns, he couldn’t let the guys see the mark, luckily Snape had covered it up so that not even a simple revealing spell could show it.

‘Snape’.

He looked up and halted in his tracks, it was Professor Barn, he was at the exit, staring at him, Snape didn’t hesitate and rolled his eyes at the Professor before turning and going back the way he came from. He could hear Barn walking after him.

‘Snape, I need to talk to you’.

‘Well, I don’t want to talk to you’.

‘Don’t walk away from me!’

But Snape kept on going, turning the corner that leads into another hallway of portraits, this time Barn had caught up to Snape. He gripped Snape’s forearm and pulled him back, startling the Potions Master, ‘get off me!’

‘One thing, show me your wrist, you were lucky last time with Dumbledore, but he’s not here at the moment’.

Professor Snape began to struggle, so Barn grabbed him tightly by the shoulders and shoved him hard against the portraits wall, startling some of the paintings. Snape had slammed his head against the wall at that very moment and everything went a little fuzzy and he winced in pain. Falling forward a bit, he braced himself, using his hands to stop himself from falling onto Professor Barns, who thought it an invitation to rip open Snape's sleeve to reveal... Nothing... Professor narrowed his eyes at Snape before pulling out his wand and trying to reveal the mark... Nothing...

‘Get off me you fucking bastard!’

Then Professor Barn’s hand shot out, his fingers curling around Snape’s neck and slightly tightening, Snape freaked out, as he didn’t have his wand. Clearly, he should’ve been more prepared.

‘Shhh, Shhh, don’t fight me, listen here, you spill the beans about Hermione and I, I won’t hesitate to kill you, is that clear?’

Anger grew inside of Snape and the next thing he knew, the positions were swapped. Professor Barns was shocked, ‘don’t you dare go near any of my students!’ He couldn’t let Barn know that Hermione was closer to him, he just couldn’t.

‘Hermione doesn’t mean anything to me, but she exceptional, and I don’t want wizards like you to corrupt her’.

He pushed himself off Barn, who coughed from the sheer force. Snape quickly stormed away, he couldn’t stay for long for he didn’t have his wand to duel. Suddenly something straight in the back, he fell forward with a thud, wincing in pain as he tried to get up. He felt a foot push him down, this was not happening. The portraits were now shouting at them.

‘Quiet the lot of you!’

He heard Barns snarl as he more weight was placed on Snape’s back, Snape groaned in pain and the portraits stopped yelling, only watching in frustration as they couldn’t help the Potions Master.

‘You don’t scare me, even if you’re older than me’.

‘If you wanna compete with me – and this is not about Miss Granger – I’m talking about being the best in the school –‘.

‘I don’t care about being the best, I care that my students will graduate!’

With that, Snape had thrown himself upwards, catching the Professor off guard and rushing off before a hex could be thrown. He was nearly to his room when Hermione came around the corner.

‘Professor?’

Snape cursed, he had to go through her now, ‘what’s wrong are you okay? You look so pale’.

‘I’m usually like that you little git!’

He even surprised himself when he called her that, but Hermione wiped that away, ‘something happened’, she looked at his torn sleeve.

‘Oh god, Professor Barn did that to you!’

‘What?’

‘I’m so sorry sir, I asked if he could help me find you, I wanted to hand in my homework’.

Snape tried to hold his anger inside, ‘why you little –‘.

He stopped himself, it wasn’t her fault, he had to let the headmaster know of this, it was unacceptable. He hadn’t realized that she had gotten closer to him.

‘Professor, I’m so sorry’.

She touched his face, but he jerked away, ‘what’re you doing?’ She hesitated, ‘I’m just apologizing’.

‘Get away from me you –‘.

He stopped, this was deja vu all over again, ‘go on sir, you can say it’, Hermione’s words rang through his head as he stared at her. Then she turned and walked away when she knew she wasn’t going to hear it. Snape quickly rushed into his quarters, slamming the door shut and leaning it, taking deep breathes. How was this going to work, he’s stared a competition with another Professor and he may as well have lost his best student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, posted another, anymore?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a little short, but I'm a little tired now, so hopefully I can continue tomorrow or later on.... Yeah...

Hermione had missed her trip to Hogsmeade, but that was fine by her, it was nearly the school holidays. Hogwarts allows Hogsmeade trip more often when it gets close to holidays, almost as if to say good job on working so hard. She sat on her bed, playing with her frizzy fringe. She was glad that Snape was able to hold down that awful common name that she possessed when she was in first year. But she couldn’t feel so down the fact that he was even thinking of saying it. Suddenly and owl slammed straight into the window, startling the poor girl.

‘What on earth?’

She quickly opened the window up for the owl, who wobbled inside, a letter? She opened it up and could see it was from Dumbledore.

_This is for all students who have attended Professor Barns Class._

_Professor Barns will sadly be replaced in a few days time as there have been some complications to the system, you may resume your assignments but you will submit them to Professor Trelawney as she will take over temporarily._

_Thank you for taking your time in reading this._

_Yours Truly, Albus Dumbledore._

Hermione almost felt bad for Professor Barns, but he did look rather suspicious after talking with Snape, she had a feeling because Barns absolutely hated Death Eaters, and since Snape was one, he would attack him.   
But she was glad he was gone, seeing that he had coming to a liking towards her, he was good looking, but he couldn’t beat Snape, the power that Snape had was amazing, and Hermione knew that she still loved him, and she knew that he will return such feelings to her, no matter how hard she has to try.   
She found Professor walking around the courtyard, she didn’t know if she should talk to him, though she had no proof of his fight with Snape, she had a gut feeling his removal from the position was because of Snape. She sighed and slowly began walking towards him.

‘Professor?’

He spun around and smiled, ‘ah, Miss Granger, how lovely to see you’.

‘Yes.. Well, when are you going?’

‘Hmm?’

‘All students who’ve attended your classes have received the letter from the Headmaster of you removal’.

She could see the light fade from his eyes, ‘yes well... I sadly have to move to another school... I hope to stay in touch with you’. For him to actually say that meant that he showed than a teacher-student thing, and she knew that the moment he leant forward to kiss her.

‘I bid you farewell sir’.

She turned and walked off, not noticing the glare he was giving her. She found Snape in The Great Hall, talking to Professor McGonagall, before he looked tense, but now he looked rather relaxed and laid back. She smiled and sat down at the table, resting her head on her hands and closing her eyes. A hand grabbed her shoulder and she bolted upright.

‘Calm down Hermione, its only us’.

‘Oh Ron, Harry, how was Hogsmeade?’

‘Why hadn’t you come?’

‘I was under the weather, maybe continued from the party’.

‘Ah, well we bought you some things that we thought you might like’.

Ron said as he plonked some a huge bag filled with goodies, ‘are you sure? I don’t really like a lot of things Ron, but thanks, how much do I have to owe you?’

Ron threw her a incredulous look before answering, ‘you owe us nothing Hermione, the only thing we want from you is to be our friend’. She smiled at his comment, ‘thank you’, slowly she began opening the little gifts and snacks, trying some that were interesting.

‘A few shops opened up in Hogsmeade, you know I might try and get a job in there’.

‘You should, it’s worth a shot’.

Hermione packed up all the treats and sweets and smiled at the boys, but then she noticed that Snape had excused himself.

‘I’ll be right back’.

She said quickly, ‘I need to get something’. With that she followed Snape out into the hall, this was almost like before, when she followed him out ages ago. She slowly began following him up the stairs, hiding whenever he look back, but she had a slight feeling he knew he was being followed. Finally after stopping  few flights of stairs, he stopped at one of the doors and opened it, leaving the door open. So Hermione sucked in some air and went in. The room she was in was dim, only three windows let in some light, mind you, there was nothing in the room at the moment. She went to leave but halted to a stop when the door closed, Snape was hiding behind the door, and now he had her cornered.

‘Now why did I know you were bound to follow me?’

He asked, cocking his eyebrow at her, and that set something alight inside Hermione’s stomach, and she tried to ignore it.

‘Professor – I uh... I was just wondering – If you were – err’.

As she was speaking, Snape was slowly advancing on her, his dark eyes boring into hers, which made her look down at his advancing feet instead.

‘I’m sorry sir, I shouldn’t have followed you, it was wrong of me, I’ll go’.

She made to move around him, but Snape caught her by the arm not roughly, but firmly. She looked up in shock. Side by side they were, both facing opposite directions, the space between them started to grow smaller by the second. Hermione then felt Snape push her ever so slightly, almost as if to say, ‘move’, with that she moved sideways, as he pushed her into the wall. His potion stained hands were on either side of her head, trapping her, surrounding her with warmth.

‘Why’re you shaking, are you afraid of me?’

Snape’s voice was gentle, the first time she had ever heard him, she realised she _was_ actually shaking, her eyes moved down to his lips, trying to avoid his stare, but things got even more intense when Snape knew that she didn’t want to look in the eyes, so he tested her. He moved forward a bit more, so that his body pressed up against her chest, forcing her to look up a bit. But still she didn’t meet his gaze.

‘Come on, you were determined to eye fuck me before, you can do it again’.

Snape purred silkily, this was all too much for Hermione, maybe she preferred that he fought her, but now he was submitting and it wasn’t what she thought it would be like. She took in a sharp breath when she felt him push his knee in between her legs, opening them up a bit and allowing him to get even more closer, so now she had to look up in order to access more air, and this lead to staring into his eyes once more.

‘There you go, I’ve got you now haven’t I?’

He smirked at her Hermione felt her knees grow weak, she felt like crying as well, this was too overwhelming.

‘Professor please’.

He brought his head down lower to hers so that he could kiss her, but she quickly turned her head away, so he latched onto her neck instead, hearing a gasp escape her lip as she felt him begin sucking on her neck. It was alright at the start, but then it began to hurt as sucked even harder.

‘Professor, OW, stop it hurts!’

She attempted to push him off, but he ended up grabbing her wrist and pinning them against the wall, stopping her attempts of escape, ‘Professor!’ He still ignored her, sucking more and more and pressing his body against hers. After what seemed to be ages, he let go with a soft pop, saliva still connected him to her neck, he licked it away and looked into her eyes once more, she was still shaking. With that he let her go and took a few steps back, suddenly regretting this, she was frightened, purely frightened of him, he went to say something but thought otherwise.   
Hermione was left alone in the room, she didn’t know whether to cry or laugh, it was a dream come true, but a very scary dream because it _had_ actually come true. Though she dreamed of doing so much with him, she couldn’t even move with him against her, even look at him directly in the eyes. Hermione pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming, _as if she wanted to believe she was dreaming_ , she sighed in relief, knowing the fact that he actually did press her up against the wall, tomorrow she was the last day of school and he students would be leaving to go home, well not her, she had to stay here as did some other students. Her parents were going in a trip together and she insisted they go without her. This was going to be interesting.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, you'll hear more of Professor Barn later on....


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys..... We have a sex scene...... Don't like this, then don't go ape shit at me, just leave.... Others, enjoy I guess.  
> Don't say I didn't warn you..  
> Also, sorry about it being a bit short.

Snape had slammed the door to his quarters shut, this isn’t good! He wasn’t meant to be feeling anything for her, he even made it clear to Professor Barn that he mustn’t get too close to students! But though at the start he didn’t want to be with her, he had to wait longer, he shouldn’t touch her anymore. He’s already hurt her whilst just sucking on her neck! He shook his head before heading to his last class.

Hermione has to hide the hickey away, it was huge because he sucked too hard, man this sucked. She had to calm down and try and avoid him, that was the way because what she experienced was actually quite scary.

 

The day had gone by painfully slow, but it ended and Hermione entered The Great Hall for dinner, she found her seat next to Ron and quickly stole a glance towards the teacher's table and almost fainted when Snape was sitting there, staring straight her, his elbows on the table. She looked away quickly and smiled at Ron, ‘you guys heading off for the holidays?’

‘Yeah, sadly I am, wish I could stay and keep you company’.

‘Nah it’s fine, I can look over homework for when the school starts up again’.

‘You’re insane you know that’.

‘Yeah’.

 

Hermione waved goodbye to her friends as they took their bags and headed to the big crowd of students who were departing. She planned to avoid Snape for a few days and try to gather everything up and accept the fact that he actually submitted to her... Or was it the other way around? She had no clue.  
Snape frowned as he watched the young wizard storm back into the castle, not even looking back to see where he was. He began following her, but when he was inside, he couldn’t find her, and no he wouldn’t go to the girl's dorm. He sighed and made his way to his quarters.

 

Three days! Fucking three days she had avoided him, and he was furious, Snape would catch a glimpse of her during meals, and he almost caught her. But then she stopped eating in The Great Hall, leaving him clueless as to where she would’ve gone. He stormed around the castle in anger, some of the students were frightened of him. She kept on slipping through his grasp, and no one could apparate around here.  
Hermione looked around the area, making sure that the coast was clear as she made her way down the hall, she had avoided him, and that had inadvertently pissed him off, and Hermione really didn’t want to be around him, let alone be pressed against him whilst he was in a foul mood, so now it was cat and mouse, he was around and she didn’t know where he was. Quickly she moved down the hall and went to turn the corner when she stopped in her tracks as did he. They stared at each other for a few seconds before she turned and ran, ran back through the hall, Snape was hot on her trail. Of course, he was bigger than her, so he moved quicker. He had her in his grasp and pulled her forcefully down to the dungeons. His quarters were dim, but she could still see. Snape had lit the candles with a flick of his wand and pulled her into his quarters. Instant fear pierced the girl and she turned to leave, but he had blocked her path.

‘I don’t think so’.

He growled at her before pushing her all the bed, her back landed with a soft thud on the silk sheets. Was she frightened, hell yes, even more than before? Snape sighed when he saw the fear mask her face, so he straddled her, pinning her lower half so that she wouldn’t be able to move away.

‘You’re afraid, I can see that quite clearly, but I won’t blame you, this is very scary, even for me’.

He tried to be calm, ‘you didn’t want from the start’.

‘I know, and I shouldn’t be taking you now’.

‘But you want me?’

‘More than ever’.

He leaned down and kissed her, pushing her into the bed, he broke away just a little to speak, ‘relax, the only way for you to get through this is to relax, or I’ll really hurt you’. She knew what he was referring to, which stuck some sort of fire inside of her, ‘I’m a virgin’, she whispered and Snape nodded, ‘all the better for you to relax because, in no doubt, this will hurt – By just a little, just a little’, he quickly added as he felt the girl began to resist him. He began undoing her buttons and his own and Hermione tried to stop the tears falling, this was happening, this was actually happening!  
Now they were naked and Snape was pinning her down, kissing her with so much force.  
A few minutes later she felt something prodding down below and she froze, staring straight into his eyes with fear.

‘This is the part where you have to relax, I’m only preparing you for what’s the come’.

He continued and Hermione couldn’t help but whimper in pain as he fingers pushed through the barriers down below, it hurt more when he pushed further, and finally when she couldn’t take it, she began squirming, trying to move up the bed to get off his finger.

‘Hermione – stop! You’re going to hurt yourself even more – don’t fight me!’

He tried to pin her down, all the while, both bodies had traveled up the bed in seconds, ‘take them out, it burns!’ Hermione yelled, whimpering in pain as he plunged in further and processed to stretch her.

‘OW! WHAT THE HELL, THAT FUCKING HURTS!’

‘I know, I know, but bear with my little one!’

He had finally pulled his fingers out, and she suddenly whimpered from the sudden loss but was glad that it was there anymore as well. Suddenly she felt something warmer and bigger than fingers prodding her entrance and looked down in utter fear when she watched as Snape lodged himself between her legs. They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity, until he spoke, gently.

‘Now, this will definitely, you need to relax your body, let it happen’.

‘But –‘.

‘I know it’s something your body hasn’t experience before, so you will have little control as it tries to resist me, but trust me, try and relax if you can’.

With that he began to slowly push in, at first it was fine and sort of strange for Hermione, because she felt full. But seconds later she was gasping in absolute pain.

‘STOP, PLEASE, IT HURTS SO MUCH!’

“Bear with me! Come on, breath!’

Snape strained his voice as he tried to keep himself together, he couldn’t pound into her, that would defiantly hurt her since he went in dry as well. He could feel his chest slowly move upwards he kept on going, she had to take all of him. By the time, he had gotten half way, Hermione was crying out in pain, he forgot to put a silencing spell over the room, idiot, so he quickly kissed her, swallowing her cries.  
Hermione tried to move her head away as she wanted to scream freely, but Snape was having none of that she finally began to force himself further and she whimpered loudly, trying to push him off her, but failed since he was so big.  
He was in, Snape didn’t move, he left her lips alone and looked down at her, uncertainty covered his face as she was trying to adjust the sudden intrusion. He cupped her face in his hands and sighed, ‘you’re doing great, are you still in pain?’

‘Yeah, I am, please!’

‘Alright, I’m going to start moving – ‘.

‘No, god no, don’t move, whatever you do!’

‘I have to, my little one, here I’ll let you adjust a little longer’.

He watched a little more as she closed her eyes and her rapid breathing had slowed down, ‘ready?’ He whispered silkily in her ear and felt her nod. Snape bit his bottom lip before rolling his hip ever so slowly when he heard her gasp, ‘that feels so weird!’ He smiled at her, she was wide-eyed, but not for long, ‘and it hurts!’ He rolled his hips again but winced a little when he felt Hermione’s walls squeeze him roughly.

‘Hermione, OW! Be gentle, you’re not relaxing, you’re hurting me!’

She was shocked, ‘really?’

‘Yes, really’.

“I didn’t mean to’.

‘I know you didn’t mean to, just rela – OW!’

Snape gasped in pain and shut his eyes tightly, gasping for air, ‘I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I was just teasing, I didn’t mean to hurt you more!’ Hermione had cupped his face, trying to kiss away his tears, but she couldn’t reach him. He tried to smile at her, ‘ah, let me do the teasing, you’re I no position at the moment’. He began rolling his hips more roughly and she held back her voice, but threw him a pained expression, ‘you can scream, it’s alright, just don’t yell in my ear’, he said with a smile and he continued on with the thrusts. The bedroom echoed with the creaking of the bed and the occasionally headboard hitting the stone wall from sheer force.

‘Professor, I can feel something!’

‘It’s Severus, and I believe you’re going to cum’.

‘It’s hurting’.

‘Then do it, cum for me!’

He felt her arch her back and then suddenly her walls clamped down on Severus, who yelped in pain and shock and felt warmth engulf his member, her walls began milking him, and seconds later he came.

‘Oh god!

Snape managed to choke out, as he refrained from grabbed Hermione’s hair, but instead grabbed the sheets, feeling Hermione pull him in and squeeze even more. He tried to roll his hips but cried out when she sucked him back in, it was hard because it was getting too sensitive for him to do so.  
He slumped on top of her, he was too tired to even move, but he had to in order to let her breathe. So, he shakily got up and pulled out, hearing her whimper at the loss and fell to the side.

‘That was amazing’.

She said with wide eyes and Snape could help but burst out laughing.


End file.
